imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Facebook. How could anything go wrong with that?
Percy Jackson: Hey everyone!!! WELCOME TO FACEBOOK!! Hermes: Look who discovered my creation! ~Annabeth Chase Likes This~ Leo Valdez: HEY DEMIGODS! THE BAD-BOY SUPREME IS HERE! Piper Mclean: Seriously, Leo? ~Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have joined the chat~ Katniss Everdeen: Umm the Capitol wanted me here? What is this? ~The 11th Doctor and the 10th Doctor have joined the chat~ 10: Hi friends :) Annabeth Chase: Who are you talking to? 10/11 in unison: Mylelf! Piper Mclean: FENIEUFBWRIU IS IT YOU DOCTOR ILY Jason Grace: uhrm what's wrong Pipes...? Piper Mclean: DONT TELL ME YOU DONT WATCH DOCTOR WHO Jason Grace: um i dont why? Piper Mclean: BECAUSE HE'S HERE. THE DOCTOR IS HERE. Jason grace: Which one is he? 10/11: Watch the show. 11: It's hard to explain. 10: Yeah, its a bit of a-um-Timey Wimey...Wibbly Wobbly... thing. 11: Have no idea where he gets this stuff. *smirk* Katniss Everdeen: Who are all of you guys? Frank Zhang: Well most of us are Demigods. 10/11: I'm-We're both previous Time Lords and... well... Peeta Mellark: This place is creepy. C'mon Katniss, let's get off here. ~Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen have left the chat~ ~Hazel Grace has joined the chat~ Hazel Grace: So im here cuz I heard some boy named Nico can bring people back from the dead? ~Nico Di Angelo has joined the chat~ Nico Di' Angelo: Someone called? Hazel Grace: Yeah can you bring someone back from the dead for me? Nico Di Angelo: Yeah, but you need to pay a- Hazel Grace: YES ANYTHING Nico: Happy Meal. ~Hazel Grace has left to get some happy meals~ ~Hazel Grace has returned~ Nico: All done. You said to send him to Indiana? ~Hazel Graze has posted a Picture on her wall~ 11: Awwww :) Nico Di Angelo: *sigh* forever alone Percy Jackson: Cheer up Nico, you'll find someone ;) ~PM Nico/Jason~ Nico Di Angelo: WHAT WAS THAT Jason Grace: I didn't tell him! Nico Di Angelo: THAN WHAT WAS THAT!? DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN, GRACE!?!??! Jason Grace: Look, just because he said ;) doesn't mean he knows you have feelings for him! Nico Di Angelo: Whatever. I've got my eye on you, Grace... 10: Mind if i add something? Nico: HOW DID YOU GET HERE? 10: Derp, you're on Hazel's wall... Jason: I'm sorry, bud... I guess the servers are down... Percy: So... EHRM... wanna go get food...? 11: And what food would this be? Percy: Probably some fish, and- 11: IM IN ~~ End of chapter 1 :) Okay, BYE ~~ Hazel Grace: Thanks for bringing Gus back :) Nico Di Angelo: *sigh* yw Annabeth Chase: don't worry Nico- Nico Di Angelo: DONT QUOTE PERCY. NO. Annabeth chase: uh okay ~Percy Jackson posted on 11's wall~ How can that even taste good? 11: it's an acquired taste. ~Amelia Williams, Rory Williams, and Rose Tyler joined the chat~ 10: ROSE!!!! 11: AMELIA! Percy Jackson: uh... Annabeth? 11: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND. 10: YEAH. Piper McLean: I understand ;) Jason Grace: Great... We're still dating right? Piper McLean: of course. 11: AMY, HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE Amelia Williams: Rory found the website and had Nico bring me and Rose back. 11: well then. Rose Tyler: hey 10 wanna finish what you were saying? 10: sure. Rose Tyler, I- ~10 has left the chat due to a dead computer, he will be back once it charges~ Rose Tyler: Seriously...? END OF CHAPTER 2 ~12 has joined the chat~ 12: looks like you've been replaced, bowtie. 11: SHADDUP. 12: Calm it. Amy Pond: You two :T Hazel Grace: You said it, Amy. Agustus Waters: Per. Hazel Grace: Hey ya'll, wanna have a movie night? Agustus Waters: Since when do you say ya'll? Hazel Grace: Since Percy hacked my computer. ~The Seven Demigods joined the chat~ Piper McLean: SOMEONE SAY MOVIE NIGHT? Percy Jackson: I DID! I mean, Hazel did! Hazel Grace: Nice, kelp head. Annabeth Chase: HEY! Only I can say that. Hazel Grace: But real talk let's meet up tonight, marathon disney and stuff like that. 11: I'm in :D Agustus Waters: Sure, whynot. Leo Valdez: On behalf of the demigods, we are coming :D 10: Can we watch your movie, Agustus? Agustus Waters: Don't push it, dude. I'd rather not watch myself die. 11: How does that paradox even work? Nico DiAngelo: I brought him back. 11: Oh, yeah. Percy Jackson: Per Nico, I watched. Aphrodite: OH MY GODS YOU SAID PERNICO, MY OTP :DDDDD Annabeth Chase: Not in a million years. Percy Jackson: I feel so loved :3 ~Sherlock joined the chat~ Sherlock: I HATE THAT EMOTE, LEAVE. ~Sherlock left the chat~ END OF CHAPTER 3 Hazel Grace: Ello. Agustus Waters: I didn't know my funeral was so... dramatic. Percy Jackson: So, you liked the movie? Agustus Waters: Don't push it. 11: Why does everything have to be so sad? Amelia Pond: Everything's sad to you. At the end of frozen you said you "Were going to miss olaf" 11: Hey, when you watch all of your species burn, you learn a few things about- 10: Don't. Mention. It. 11: All you lost was Rose. I lost Amy and Rory and- 10: And Donna, and Martha, and- Percy Jackson: OKAY CALM YOURSELF Tris Prior: Per. Tobias Eaton: WHATE EUFINWEFUIENFUIEFN TRIS Nico DiAngelo: You're welcome. Tris Prior: Scroll up. You'll know why. Percy Jackson: I'm bored of seeing the same thing. 11, want to get some food? 11: Same place? Percy Jackson: As long as I can bring Annabeth/ 11: As long as I can bring River. Hazel Grace: Can you make it a triple-date? I want to see what the fuss is about with fish fingers and custard. 11: Fine. But that's good. Percy, you're paying. Percy Jackson: WHY? ;-; 11: I don't have money and Hazel is our guest. Percy Jackson: Can't you just sonic an ATM? 11: Fine. See you all later. ~11, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Agustus left the chat~ Tris: I am so alone. Nico DiAngelo: That's just the residual effects of being, well, dead. Tobias Eaton: I'm taking Tris to an amusement park to get her happy. Cya. ~Tris and Tobias have left the chat~ Nico DiAngelo: Now this, this is alone. CHAPTER WHATEVERITIS Tris Prior: did we *have* to go on that many roller coasters? Tobias Eaton: yes, I believe we did. Tris Prior: next time we go I'm taking the other people from here so you don't kill me. Tobias Eaton: I'm the one afraid of heights. Thalia Grace: welcome to my world. I can fly but... Jason Grace: HAHAHAHAHAHHA Thalia Grace: sometimes I wish I didn't save you from eating that stapler. Jason Grace: *whispers* Luke castellan. Thalia Grace: NONONONONO SHUTUP. ~IAmVeryEvil joined the chat~ Katniss Everdeen: Who are you? IAmVeryEvil: you know who I am. Katniss Everdeen: are you snow? IAmVeryEvil: no, you mortal. Percy Jackson: mortal? Does that mean you're Gaea? IAmVeryEvil: No! Not even close. I'm much worse than her. Harry Potter: aw man, did you come back voldy? IAmVeryEvil: NO! Sherlock, got any guesses? ;) 10: WAIT JUST A MINUTE ~IAmVeryEvil just taped 10's mouth shut~ 10: ynes mfvact! 11: what'd you say? 9: I think he said the master. Annabeth Chase: No, he obviously said Arachne. Ron: *hides behind annabeth* SPIDERSSSSSSSS 11: wait I think I know! 1: shut up, why would you know? 11: respect your elders :L 1: YOURE YOUNGER THAN ME- wait... 11: YOU Sherlock: ARE 10: mvjdjat! 11: bad wrap-up there. YOU ARE MOFFAT! IAmVeryEvil: um.............. no I'm not........... Sherlock: CONFESSSSSS ~IAmVeryEvil changed his name to Moffat AKA Evil~ Moffat: K fine. Now that you've figured me out I guess I have to kill you again! Sherlock: CRAP Special Chapter! Percy walked up to the gate, followed by the rest of the people from the chat. The sign read loud and clear: WELCOME TO ADVENTURE ISLAND!. "A waterpark. Great. Did you forget to think of my fear of heights?" Tobias said quietly. "Don't worry, you can stay in the kiddy zone while we go on the slides." Tris said, punching Tobias in the shoulder. "Okay guys, we meet back at 12:00 for lunch. Me and Annabeth are going to go get in line for Wahoo Run, since it's a long wait." Percy called, running off. Piper and Jason followed. "So... uh... this is how humans do things? They change into special water clothes, pay money to be in water, and walk inside of the water?" 11 said, genuinely confused. "Yes, that actually is how it works." Amy said. "Alright, fine. Let's all get in line for the racing slide and see who really is the best one here. Ten, Rose, c'mon." 11 said. Amy walked over to the racing slide first and grabbed a mat. "Cya at the top!" She said, running up. She got in the water and so did 11, 10, and Rose. "Ready, set, go!" The lifeguard said as they all pushed off the edge. When they finally got out, Ten was first, then Amy, then Rose, then Rory, then Eleven. "That's not fair, he's so THIN!" 11 complained in his best 4-year-old voice. "Let's hit the lazy river and get to that ride Percy and Annabeth were going on." Amy said, getting up. Rory followed soon after, and then Rose. OKAY GUYS, COMMENT IF YOU'RE EXCITED FOR THE SPECIAL CHAPTER! :D TBC Category:Facebook